Sam, Dean and a Duck!
by DSCWin
Summary: A drunk night leaves to a confusing encounter with a duck.


**Thanks to Dr. Serpico who gave met his idea. Thank you so much. Hopefully you all enjoy this piece with my original character Chrisitna.**

 **Sam, Dean and a Duck?!**

Sam gagged slightly as his brother drove professionally down the darkened road towards their hotel. The lights that flashed over them made both of their drunken minds flinch. The beginnings of a hangover and Sam wanted to say how much he hated his brother for allowing him to drink so much, but he knew it was his own stupidity that caused him to now suffer the consequences as he continues to lay against the passenger window.

"Alright there, Sammy?" Dean asked taking a quick glance over at his brother. His own green eyes starting to twist in his head. He looked and carefully and smoothly pulled into a rest area that was halfway between the them and the hotel they were staying but knew he needed to stop for a few to allow his younger brother and sister to throw up at the provided bathrooms.

"I really hate you." Sam groaned to sick and tired to comment on his younger nickname his brother insists on calling him. He slowly moved into a sitting position when something white flashed before his eyes making him jump and look over the seat to the back. It was empty. "Dean?" He asked his words slightly slurred. "Where's Christy?"

Dean spun around regretting it when he felt his stomach flip. Both Sam's and Dean's eyes went wide as they bolted from the car, and rushed to the nearest garbage can spilling the contents of their stomachs inside. After the wave of nausea, bile and alcohol, Dean wiped the spit that slowly slid down his chin and tossed in inside the garbage can. "What do you mean, where's Christy?"

"She wasn't in the back." Sam said shutting his eyes tightly as a headache began to pound in his head as he continued to lean on the garbage can. "But I saw something white and I...I don't know what it could be."

Dean slowly made his way to the back door and gently opened the door. Something white flashed in front of his face, causing the oldest Winchester to fall on his backside his gun flying into his hands. He stumbled to his feet looking in the direction the white flash went and he felt his face splitting in a large smile. Sam stumbled to his brother's side and saw what it could be and he too began to smile.

" _Quack!_ " A large duck waddled in the street, shaking it's tail feathers as it prepared to fly off. " _Quack!"_ Dean and Sam let out a large belly laughter before silencing and grabbing their heads. The duck, startled by the sudden loud noise, flew off towards the back end of the rest area.

 **~DSCWin~**

Dean pulled his car up to the parking lot of the bar he had just came from expecting to find his younger sister standing with her arms tightly crossed across her chest. But only saw that the bar was closed down for the night. He glanced at the clock on his phone and saw it was 3:23 in the morning. The bar had been closed for almost a half hour. Sam gave Dean a painful look as he just wanted to head to the hotel and call their sister there. Dean, hearing the silent command pulled out of the parking lot and towards the hotel.

The lights were on when he arrived. Sam snorted awake when he felt the car jerk to a stop. They clambered out of the car and towards the hotel door. Dean reached for his gun as a precaution and knocked. Nobody came to the door and he slowly opened the door. Their sister Christina was fast asleep at the laptop her earbuds were inside and Dean could see a music video playing on the screen minimized slightly to not interfere with a tab with possible cases for them to check out.

Sam was pulled by his own power towards his bed and collapsed without any notice of his younger sister and shortly after falling on his bed, he was fast asleep. Dean gently shook his sister's shoulder and she jumped up showing the imprints of letters from the keyboard had temporarily tattooed her face. She wiped the drool that fell down the side of her mouth and pulled the earbuds out leaving the music video to continue playing.

"Hey..." She said rubbing her face for any more possible drool. "How was the bar?"

"It was okay." Dean said glancing up at Sam before back at his sister. "How did you get back here so fast?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Didn't you come to the bar with us?"

"No. You wanted me to do some research while you wanted to relax with Sam a bit. But I take it you guys had plenty of time to relax."

"...so you weren't at the bar then why was there a duck in my car?"

"There was a duck in your car?" She asked the expressions of confusion and laughter quite clear. "Wow...Dean how much did you guys drink?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess plenty to warrant a nasty hangover and some sleep."

"Yeah," Christina said with a smile closing her laptop after closing the video. "I think that's a good idea."

 **The End**


End file.
